This application claims the priority of Korean patent application 10-2000-54978 filed Sep. 19, 2000 and Korean patent application 10-2001-37707 filed Jun. 28, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an animal training apparatus which is worn on the neck of an animal and gives a shock by applying at least one of an electric shock, a vibration and beep sound to the animal for training it, and more particularly to an animal training apparatus having a receiving antenna within a case, which is worn on the neck of an animal, in order for the animal to move without hindrance when the animal (e.g. a hunting dog) runs to recover an object or animal such as small game or big game in training, and method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an animal training apparatus is worn on the neck or any part of an animal, such that it gives an electric shock to the animal for training it.
A conventional animal training apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,908, and-is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the animal training apparatus comprises a transmitter 110 and a receiver 100.
The transmitter 110 transmits an RF signal 112 to the receiver 100 to give an electric stimulation to the animal. For this operation, the transmitter 110 includes a stimulation adjuster controller 114, a power switch 116 and a transmitting antenna 118. The stimulation adjuster controller 114 sets the stimulation level of the electric shock outputted from the receiver 100. The power switch 116 is adapted to control the transmission of the RF signal with the level set by the stimulation adjuster controller 114. The transmission antenna 118 transmits the RF signal 112 containing level indication information of the electric shock and indication (ID) code information for determining a corresponding receiver according to the conditions set by the stimulation adjuster controller 114.
Further, the receiver 100 receives the RF signal 112 from the transmitter 110 through the transmitting antenna 118, and generates an electric shock with a level set by the stimulation adjuster controller 114 for a predetermined period of time. For this operation, the receiver 100 includes a receiving antenna 212, a receiver unit 130 and a plurality of electrodes 132. The receiving antenna 212 receives the RF signal 112 from the transmitting antenna 118 in the transmitter 110. The receiver unit 130 amplifies and detects the RF signal. The electrodes 132 are mounted to the receiver unit 130 such that they penetrate the collar 120 and project toward the neck of the animal, and so the electric shock from the receiver unit 130 is applied to the animal.
The receiver unit 130 includes a detecting means, a receiving microprocessor, an amplifying means, and an electric shock generating means. The detecting means receives the RF signal 112 through the receiving antenna 212 and demodulates the RF signal to the electric shock with the level set by the stimulation adjuster controller 114. The receiving microprocessor determines whether or not the demodulated signal from the detecting means is the same signal that a trainer transmits, and outputs an electric shock control signal with the level set by the stimulation adjuster controller 114 if they are the same. The amplifying means is switched according to the electric shock control signal from the microprocessor and amplifies the demodulated signal to a predetermined level. The electric shock generating means generates the electric shock with a high voltage according to an amplification degree by the amplifying means.
However, the conventional animal training apparatus is problematic in that the stimulation adjuster controller 114 of the transmitter 110 is made of a mechanical switch and the signal level of the electric shock from the receiver 100 is constant, and therefore, it is undesirable to train the animal unable to endure electric shock. In addition, the receiving antenna 212 is externally clamped to the collar 120, and a variety of obstacles such as grass or a bush, may be easily caught at the gap between the collar and clamp, and prevent the animal (for example, hunting dog) from quickly moving forward.
Further, the conventional animal training apparatus is disadvantageous in that when it rains or the animal goes in water, the transmitted RF signal is leaked and then, the level of the receiving RF signal is lowered, thus, decreasing the antenna characteristics, due to the exposure of the junction of the antenna and the receiver unit to the outside.
Another disadvantage experienced in the conventional training apparatus resides in that during an animal training, an electric shock with a constant level set by the stimulation adjuster controller 114 made of a mechanical switch is always applied to the animal for a predefined period of time, so that it is difficult to train animals unable to endure the electric shock with the conventional apparatus.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an animal training apparatus having a receiving antenna, which prevents the catch of obstacles such as grass or a bush at the gap between a collar and an antenna, in order for the animal to move without hindrance when an animal (e.g. a hunting dog) is quickly moving for a target.
It is another object. of the present invention to provide an animal training apparatus having a receiving antenna, which receives a signal with high sensitivity even if it rains or the animal goes in water.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an animal training apparatus having a receiving antenna, which is worn on any part of an animal, for applying the electric shock with high voltage to the animal only for a predetermined period of time to train the animal.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an animal training apparatus having a receiving antenna, which has a simple construction and is low in its manufacturing cost.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an animal training apparatus having a receiving antenna, which allows easy maintenance when the apparatus is out of order, in addition to allowing an easy use for the trainer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of controlling the animal training apparatus.
In accordance with one aspect of the. present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by the provision of an animal training apparatus comprising a transmitter for transmitting a command from an animal trainer and a receiver worn on the neck of an animal for receiving an RF signal from the transmitter and outputting a specific signal to the animal for a predetermined period of time if a trainer""s secret number contained in the RF signal corresponds to the pre-stored secret number. The transmitter comprises an electric shock adjusting means for setting the intensity level of an electric shock applied to the animal by linearly varying the level continuously, a first function switch for controlling the electric shock with the level set by the electric shock adjusting means to be outputted for a predetermined period of time, a second function switch for controlling an output of vibration, a third function switch for controlling an output of a beep sound for calling the animal, a fourth function switch for controlling the electric shock set by the electric shock adjusting means to be outputted instantaneously for a short time, a transmitting microprocessor for processing operation signals set by the first through fourth switches, selecting one among data waveforms of an electric shock generating control signal, a vibration generating control signal, a beep sound generating control signal, and an instantaneous electric shock generating control signal as a control signal data waveform, and outputting the control signal data waveform along with a data waveform of the user""s secret number, an oscillation means for oscillating an RF predetermined signal as an oscillation wave, a modulation means for modulating a carrier signal of the oscillation wave according to the control signal data waveform selected from the microprocessor and the secret number data waveform, an RF amplifying means for RF-amplifying the modulated carrier signal, a low pass filter for cutting off harmonic wave components of the amplified and modulated carrier signal, and outputting a fundamental wave thereof, and a transmitting antenna for transmitting an RF signal of the fundamental wave from the low pass filter. The receiver comprises a receiving antenna installed within a case for receiving the RF signal from the transmitting antenna of the transmitter, a coupling capacitor for cutting off a DC component of the RF signal, and outputting only an AC component RF signal, an RF module for amplifying the AC component RF signal to a predetermined level, filtering the amplified result, demodulating the filtered signal, and outputting the demodulated signal as an analog signal, a microprocessor module for converting the analog signal to a digital signal, processing the digital signal, and controlling one of the electric shock generating control signal, the vibration generating control signal, the beep sound generating control signal, and an instantaneous electric shock generating control signal, which is previously applied from any one of the first through fourth function switches to be outputted if a secret number contained in the received analog signal corresponds to a pre-stored secret number, an electric shock driving means for receiving the electric shock generating control signal or the instantaneous electric shock generating control signal from the microprocessor module, amplifying the electric shock level in response to the electric shock generating control signal to vary the electric shock level linearly by the electric shock adjusting means for a predetermined period of time set by the first function switch, or amplifying the electric shock level in response to the instantaneous electric shock generating control signal to instantaneously vary its level linearly for a short period of time set by the fourth function switch, and outputting the amplified signal as an electric shock driving signal or an instantaneous electric shock driving signal, a high voltage generating means for generating an electric shock with a high voltage having a level varied linearly by the electric shock adjusting means in response to the electric shock driving signal or the instantaneous electric shock driving signal from the electric shock driving means, a plurality of electrodes for outputting the electric shock with the high voltage generated from the high voltage generating means to the animal, a motor driving means for driving a vibration motor in response to the vibration generating control signal from the microprocessor module and applying vibration to the animal for a predetermined period of time, and a buzzer driving means for driving a buzzer to output a beep sound in response to the beep sound generating control signal from the microprocessor module, thus finding a position of the animal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of controlling an animal training apparatus having a receiving antenna, comprising the steps of a) setting an intensity level of an electric shock by an electric shock adjusting means, b) determining whether or not the electric shock is outputted, c) determining whether or not the animal follows a command from a trainer if the electric shock is outputted, d) outputting the electric shock from a plurality of electrodes of a high voltage-generating means during an operating time of a first function switch, while increasing the output level of the electric shock linearly by the electric shock adjusting means if the animal doesn""t follow the command at step c), e) outputting the electric shock from the electrodes of the high voltage generating means during an operating time of the first function switch, while decreasing the output level of the electric shock linearly by the electric shock adjusting means if the animal follows the command at step c), f) determining whether or not vibration is outputted if the electric shock is not outputted at step c), g) outputting vibration to the animal by driving a vibration motor during an operating time of a second function switch if vibration is outputted at step f), h) determining whether or not a beep sound is outputted, if vibration is not outputted at step f), i) outputting the beep sound through a buzzer in order to find a position of the animal during an operating time of a third function switch if the beep sound is outputted at step h), j) determining whether or not an instantaneous electric shock is outputted if the beep sound is not outputted at step h), k) outputting the instantaneous electric shock from the electrodes during an operating time of a fourth switch if the instantaneous electric shock is outputted at step h) and l) returning to step a) if the instantaneous electric shock is not outputted at step j).